Too Much, Too Soon
by Ashmet Hugrose
Summary: After a shotgun Potter wedding, Hermione Granger is thrown into a whirlwind of things she never thought would ever happen to her... Could she survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Too much information**

Hermione Granger groaned and rolled over in her bed, mumbling angrily into her pillow before pulling herself more upright and blinking at her open curtains. She hadn't closed them the previous night.

The watery daylight pushed back at the darkened edges of dawn, reclaiming the colours of day that had been washed into grey by the moonlit night. The world came back like a freshly developed photograph, every colour bright and new. Hermione wanted to vomit.

She heard, very vaguely, someone apparating into her living room and threw off her covers, setting her feet on the cold floor. The cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach; she shivered and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice called out, sounding frightfully excited for such an early hour of the morning. "'Mione where are you?"

Hermione stumbled into her hallway, closer to her best friend and most annoying person at the moment. "What is it, Ginny?"

Ginevra didn't feel insulted by the rude tone in Hermione's voice; in fact, she only smiled wider and yanked the smaller brunette woman closer and hugged her with all the ferocity of a mother bear.

"Harry proposed, 'Mi!" she squealed loudly. "This morning… he got on one knee and stammered through a – rather badly written – speech before giving me a ring!"

Hermione pulled back quickly and stared at her friend, studying her closely. She was a striking woman, built on the generous lines of a Renaissance goddess; none of the Renaissance masters, however, had ever employed a model so strikingly Hibernian. She had lovely brown eyes, and a fair, highly-coloured complexion; and today she wore green, which went well with her flaming red hair. Not to mention her fierce Molly Weasley-like personality... No wonder Harry had become so smitten with her in sixth year.

"That's great." Hermione finally managed, offering Ginny a lopsided smile, before making a beeline for her kitchen. She needed coffee.

"I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honour…" Ginny asked timidly, following Hermione's footsteps. "Obviously, Fleur'll be a bridesmaid too, but I'd appreciate you standing right next to me in order to smack me if I stumble over my vows."

Hermione had the good graces to chuckle, "Of course, Gin. I'd be honoured to be your maid of honour."

Ginny beamed at her and sat down at the tiny oak table, "Good… because the wedding is in two weeks."

Hermione, in the middle of swallowing, gasped and choked. Her face drained of colour as she turned to stare at Ginny like the girl had grown a second head. "What?"

"We don't want to wait, 'Mi." Ginny blushed, "Mum's already beside herself with joy and I love Harry… I want to start our eternity as soon as possible."

Hermione blinked several times and fell into a chair opposite Ginny, glaring at the patterns in the wood as if they'd murdered baby Panda bears. It was too sudden. Everything had just started settling back into a more peaceful state of living and _now_ Ginny and Harry decide to lay this on her?

"Don't you think it's a little too much, so soon?" Hermione asked. "I'm sorry Ginny, but I really think you're moving _too_ fast."

"No." Ginny said stoically. "Please, Hermione, don't spoil this moment. The only thing I want is for you to be happy with me."

"I am happy." Hermione said. "I'm very happy that you got engaged to the man you've liked since first year and been in love with since fourth, but I just think-"

"You think too much!" Ginny said, slapping her palm against the wood. "We're getting married two weeks from today, we have a wedding to plan and you're going to help me!"

Hermione blinked at Ginny and gave a reluctant sigh, "Just give me an hour to get dressed and I'll meet you in Diagon Alley; provided you have a list of things we need to find."

Ginny nodded resolutely and stood up quickly before disapparating with a 'pop'.

* * *

An hour later, when Hermione had dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a black t-shirt, she gathered her wand and disapparated. When she opened her eyes, she found that she'd landed right in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Ginny was waiting across the street, at Twilfitt and Tatting's, with Teddy Lupin in a pushchair. He beamed widely and reached for Hermione as she approached, changing his hair a light shade of chestnut.

"Hey you." Hermione smiled, lifting him onto her hip smoothly. "Right, where do we start?"

"Twilfitt's for bridesmaid dresses." Ginny replied, shrinking the pushchair and stuffing it into her purse as she led Hermione inside.

"How may we help you dears?" a kindly old lady behind the desk asked. Hermione could see her trying to reign in her excitement that they had walked in and almost giggled; instead she turned to Teddy as Ginny explained what she was looking for.

"Sorry, 'Mi, you're wearing red to a Weasley wedding again." Ginny simpered as the lady went to the back to pull samples of dresses. "Though, I must say, you always look dashing in red."

"It's your wedding, Gin; I'd wear a dementor cloak if you asked me." Hermione laughed. Teddy tugged at her hair and pointed excitedly to a man selling candyfloss outside.

"Not now, love." Hermione told him, "When we leave this shop, I'll buy you some."

He pouted slightly but nodded, continuing his trail along her arm with light fingertips and occasional noises that he'd picked up from watching Ron and Harry on their brooms.

"Right, I have some options for you, Ms. Weasley… if you'll follow me then Ms. Granger can fit them." The lady said, "I'll go fetch something to keep the baby occupied."

They followed her into a private dressing room and Hermione handed Teddy off to Ginny before following the old woman into a fitting room. She stared at the clothes in front of her and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Red dresses, about thirty of them, hung in an orderly line on a rack against the wall; waiting to be fitted and maybe approved by bride-Ginny.

"Shall we?" the old lady asked, a hint of amusement in her features. "We'll start off on the right?"

Hermione nodded and started stripping her clothes, feeling awfully uncomfortable with another woman in the room.

* * *

"I like this one." Ginny said, "The ruffles along the neckline are a little distracting though."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You don't say… I'd have Ron and/or Teddy playing with them all night… not to mention the other bridesmaids."

"Not this one then?" Frigga, the old woman that had been helping them, asked for the tenth time.

"Not this one." Ginny agreed, "It'll just cause trouble."

Frigga nodded wearily and ushered an equally tired Hermione back into the dressing room, stripping her quickly and stuffing her into a new dress. This one was a little darker than the others and also a little tighter; Hermione tried to hold back her distaste as best she could as not to offend Frigga.

The door opened, Ginny sat more upright, and everyone turned to the mirror before giving a collective groan.

"No!" Frigga yelled. "Modesty is key, come!"

Hermione rushed back into the cubicle and took off the dress, allowing Frigga to hand her the next one. Hermione slipped it on and instantly felt comfortable in the chiffon material. "This is nice."

"It's a Parkinson." Frigga said. "Valerie Parkinson."

"As in Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked, nose scrunching.

"Her cousin… lives in France now." Frigga said. "She's most popular because of her technique and comfort."

"Let's have Gin decide then…" Hermione said, smoothing out the dress before opening the door and stepping into the dressing room. She expected to find Ginny waiting expectantly for them but was shocked by the sight in front of her.

Draco Malfoy holding Teddy as if he'd known him for years and years. Smiling. And Ginny just sitting there, watching them.

Hermione gaped openly as she observed his sharp jaw, chin, and cheekbones. On either side of his straight nose were two blazing grey eyes. Eyes as grey as the ash in a dying fire. His light brows were actually graceful, but currently furrowed in a frown as he looked up at her. All of it was framed by thick, messy platinum blonde hair. Part of her said she should get a hold of herself. She let out a shaky breath as memories of Malfoy Manor came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

"Malfoy." She wheezed, swallowing thickly as his eyes travelled fleetingly to her left arm and back to her face.

"Granger." He intoned, setting Teddy down gently. "I'll be around at noon to pick him up, Weasley, see you."

She nodded once and watched him leave the shop, turning to look guiltily at Hermione – who had turned as red as a Weasley's head.

"I think I like that dress the most." Ginny said sheepishly, biting her lip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Babysitting**

**A/N: Followers rock! I know, I know, double update… but I couldn't wait.**

**This chapter is all in Draco's perspective and I really hope I got it right. Review me with what you think…**

Draco hated everything about shopping. He hated the crowds, the queues and the aching feet. He also took exception to overly attentive shopping assistants, the perky seasonal music playing in every store and all the special deals tempting him to spend even more. He hated shopping for himself even worse than for his mother. His mother at least got past groping when she fit the clothes, when it was his turn it was all the shop assistants trying to sneak in with him. He didn't prefer to be pushed against walls, thank you very much…

"Draco, darling, don't you think we ought to buy you a new suit for the wedding?" Narcissa asked loftily, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"I wasn't aware that I would be attending." Draco replied smoothly, turning to assess how busy Quality Quidditch Supplies was – far too busy.

"Of course, you're my plus one." She said as if to a toddler. "We need to keep up appearances, Draco… you know that."

"I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a Bicorn horn." Draco sneered. "Just because we have to keep up appearances doesn't mean I'm happy to babysit that Lupin child or attend a wedding that's bound to bore me to death."

"'_That Lupin child_' is your cousin…" Narcissa said softly. "He's part of the only family we have left and I will not lose my sister again. Now that your father-"

"Could we not discuss this now?" Draco asked, training his eyes on his mother's 5'6 figure. "Didn't you say you wanted to go into Twilfitt's for a new dress there?"

Narcissa let out a heavy sigh and moved past her son, pushing open the door to her favourite wizarding clothing store. It was a tidy place, run by an elderly witch and her daughter – who helped sell and design some of their wares. Narcissa hardly ever bought anywhere else.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Geraldine smiled, "How can we help you?"

"I'm looking for a new dress." Narcissa said, "Something blue, perhaps?"

"The occasion?" Geraldine asked, glancing almost wistfully at Draco's turned back.

"A wedding." His mother replied, smirking slightly at the attention her son got from the women around him.

"The Potter-Weasley wedding?" Geraldine asked with a surprised lilt to her tone.

"Yes." Narcissa nodded with a tight smile.

"How funny! Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger are in the back, picking out bridesmaid dresses." Draco turned around sharply at her words and his eyebrows rose to his hairline. "I'll just go get your dresses."

Narcissa nodded and turned to face Draco, "Coincidence? Why don't you go finalise the arrangements for tomorrow?"

He sighed and retreated towards the private dressing rooms, trying to listen for Granger's bossy voice or Ginny's.

"Draco!" he heard a small voice squeal before he felt the impact against his leg. "Hi."

He looked down at the little boy and – reluctantly – smiled at him. Teddy beamed and his hair and eye colour changed to make him look like a rather frightening version of himself.

"Hi." Draco replied, picking him up and resting him on his hip. "Where's Aunt Ginny?"

"There!" Teddy giggled, pointing to a couch that Draco hadn't seen there before. Ginevra Weasley stared at him with a blank expression as he approached her.

"Good afternoon, Weasley." He said, shifting Teddy slightly. "I hear you're engaged."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "How'd you find out?"

"Your mother told my mother… We were invited to the wedding." Draco smirked, "Two weeks? Couldn't wait?"

"No." Ginny said sharply. "We couldn't."

"Pity…" Draco said. "I'd have appreciated at least three months to mentally prepare myself for the torture."

"If you're so against it, why are you coming then?" Ginny asked.

"My mother is more important than my opinions of you." He shrugged. "It it makes her happy, I'll go."

"Draco!" Teddy said, tugging at the older man's jacket. "Aunt 'Mione is putting on pretty dresses! Ginny thinks her curls keep getting in the way…"

Draco chuckled as he imagined Granger's bush of hair looking remotely beautiful with a dress. He heard the door open and glanced up as the woman in question.

She stepped into the room and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw him. For a half second, the both stood there, staring at each other. She was assessing him and he simply watched her because, ironically, he found her beautiful in the crimson dress she wore. That half second was enough to study her properly.

High, somewhat defined cheekbones, small button-like nose and a slightly pointed chin - giving her a slightly stubborn look - with light chocolate brown eyes, the centres flecked with gold the color of fine whiskey and long lashes under neat, slightly arching eyebrows across a smooth forehead. An avalanche of dark chocolate hair tumbled to her shoulders in a tousled mess, framing her freckled features. She looked faintly Veela. His brows knit together at the thought.

"Malfoy." Hermione breathed, or rather tried and failed. It sounded like she had a toad stuck in her throat. His eyes went to her left arm, parallel arm, as he looked for the scar he knew would be there; he found nothing.

"Granger." He said. Teddy whined as he was put down but immediately crawled to his drawings and Draco turned to Ginny.

"I'll be around at noon to pick him up, Weasley, see you." He didn't give her time to respond verbally before marching from the room before he said something that might get him in trouble. Like how he thought the dress Hermione had on was far too short for her figure or that he didn't think her hair was that wild at all.

He stopped mid-step and frowned. The last one was a compliment. No. he shook his head, he couldn't think like that.

"Mr. Malfoy? Is everything all right?" Geraldine asked, a concerned expression taking over her face.

"Fine." He said. "Please tell my mother that I'll be across the street at Flourish and Blotts."

Geraldine nodded perplexedly and watched as he rushed from the room like he'd seen a dementor.

* * *

Draco took another heavy swig of his firewhiskey as his company sat and watched amusedly. Blaise Zabini ordered him another and watched him down that too.

"So… Granger, huh?"

"Shove off, Zabini." Draco snapped.

"It was only a question, Malfoy." The dark haired man replied with a laugh. "Quite interesting, isn't it… you made fun of me the other night when I hit on that Muggle-born witch from Nova. It's only fair that I rag on you now."

"I said shove off." Draco hissed, sending Blaise a well-aimed glare. "It was a moment of-"

"Weakness?" Blaise scoffed. "Since when to Might Malfoy's get weak?"

"Would you please go away?" Draco groaned.

"Hey, you invited _me_ here!" Blaise said, "If I'd known you' be so touchy, I wouldn't have come."

"Can we just talk about something else then?" Draco asked. "How's Pansy doing in Greece?"

"Good." Blaise shrugged, sipping his whiskey. "She's started her own small business there."

Draco raised his eyebrows and stared at Blaise. "What kind?"

"The naughty kind." Blaise said disgustedly. "That girl is too happy about her sexuality and how to get men with it."

Draco nodded and ordered another firewhiskey, "It works though."

Blaise scoffed again and glanced around the tavern. "Not much going on here tonight..."

"No." Draco shook his head. "Let's finish up and head over to Nova for a real party."

Blaise whooped and downed his drink quickly, grinning at the prospect of seeing his Muggle-born witch again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**That sinking feeling**

Hermione had marginally calmed down since Ginny had explained the arrangement that Narcissa and Andromeda had made with her and Harry concerning Teddy.

Apparently Narcissa had reconnected with Andy since the war and had tried to get Draco to soften up – without him knowing – by having him spend time with Teddy every second Saturday of the month. Normally Andromeda would hand Teddy off but since she had been sick all week, Ginny had to negotiate the arrangements.

"I still don't like the fact that you hid this from me, Ginny." Hermione said exasperatedly when they arrived at The Burrow after their shopping trip. "I feel… lied to."

Ginny shook her head and pushed open the door to the new house in which the Weasley patriarch and matriarch - and sometimes the rest of the family - resided.

It still had some of the elements of the old house but everyone had contributed to the repair and upgrade of Molly and Arthur's home.

"Ginny?" they heard the matriarch call from the living room. "Darling, is Hermione with you?"

"Yes, Molly." Hermione replied with a smile as she set Teddy to his feet. He hurried towards Ron and Harry's voices as quickly as his three year old legs could carry him.

Molly came bustling in and hugged the girls tightly before letting go. "Would you mind helping with dinner? We'll be at full capacity tonight and Arthur, Ron and Harry aren't ideal chefs."

Hermione laughed, "I'll just go put the days spendings in Ginny's room."

Molly nodded and ushered her daughter to the direction of the stove. Hermione moved into the sitting room and smiled at the sight of Harry with Teddy on his shoulders, running around the room and making airplane noises – much to the delight of the giggling three-year-old Metamorphmagus.

"Be careful, Harry." Hermione warned, "If he gets hurt I will have your own fiancée Bat Bogey you."

Harry slowed his running and grinned sheepishly at his best friend, "Sorry, Hermione."

Ron laughed and pulled Hermione closer by her hips, "Good afternoon to you too."

"Hi." Hermione smiled, cupping his cheek gently as his lips moved closer to hers. He kissed her. Soft and slow and he tasted like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and crisp autumn air. He was safe. Her kind of 'he-would-make-the-perfect-family-man' safe.

"I have to go help in the kitchen." She murmured slightly dreamily once they'd pulled apart enough for Harry's face to turn back to normal.

Ron nodded and took Teddy's shrunken pram and bag, "Go then, I'll put these away."

Hermione nodded and re-entered the kitchen, humming the Celestina Warbeck song that had been playing in _Très Belle_, a French-magical store that made and sold bouquets.

* * *

The following morning Hermione traipsed down to the kitchen in one of Ron's borrowed shirts, trying to tame her hair into an elastic that she'd found lying around in his room – she'd thought it odd at first but then consented it to be one of her own.

When she arrived in the kitchen she found Ginny standing with Teddy on her hip and a letter in her hands and, upon closer inspection, Hermione could see the St. Mungo's seal on it.

"'Mi!" Teddy squealed, making Ginny jump and drop the letter before looking up at Hermione like a deer caught in headlights.

Her cheeks began reddening and Hermione's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing." Ginny cleared her throat and set a bouncing Teddy down. "Nothing."

Hermione watched her pick up the letter and shred it, turning around to toss it in the rubbish before turning back to face her again with a smile. "Breakfast?"

She reminded herself to push the matter of the letter but nodded at Ginny's offer for now.

"Merlin, Granger, don't you own clothes?" a condescending voice droned from behind them and Hermione turned to find Blaise Zabini leaning against the doorframe. He was smirking down at her bare legs like he'd won something and, suddenly, Hermione felt very harassed.

"Yes, Zabini, I do," she replied smoothly. "The fact that I'm not wearing much of them is none of your business to comment upon."

Zabini laughed melodiously and turned to Ginny, "I'm here for Potter. They need him at the office."

Ginny nodded grimly and sauntered from the room, leaving Hermione with Zabini. She very quickly gathered the now brunette boy in her arms and held him close, glaring at Zabini with untrusting eyes.

"Motherhood would suit you, Grangie." The Slytherin mused thoughtfully, "He's rather quite fond of you… from what Potter tells me."

"Tells you much, does he?" Hermione snapped, raising her chin; Teddy just kept on playing with a stray curl behind her ear.

"Not much," Blaise shrugged. "Enough."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when a pair of arms wrapped around her torso, "Mind your own, Zabini."

Another laugh echoed throughout the room and Zabini raised his hands innocently at Ron, "I'll just wait outside, shall I?"

Ron made a guttural noise and turned Hermione to face him, "Pants."

Hermione blushed and handed Teddy off, knowing that he needed to cool down before he could form sentences again. Her trip up the stairs gave her a perfect view of Zabini in the garden, lighting up a cigarette and taking a slow, thoughtful drag from it. His eyes travelled up to hers and she jumped, moving away from the window as quick as a snitch. She didn't know why, but something about the way his lips had curled around the fag had reminded her terribly of Draco Malfoy.

She shook her head and swallowed thickly, continuing her trek to Ron's room.

* * *

Once she had dressed appropriately for a Sunday morning, she made her way back downstairs. Ron was feeding Teddy, Ginny and Molly were making eggs and bacon whilst Fleur toasted bread. George and Bill argued soundly at the end of the large rectangular table about something or another and Percy and Audrey, his fiancée, were cooing at each other as Arthur watched with an amused smirk.

"Morning Hermione." Audrey smiled. "Good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione smiled; she sat beside Ron and kissed his cheek, making cross-eyes at Teddy to get him to open his mouth.

"Did you have a dream?" Audrey pressed on, smiling serenely.

Hermione glanced up at the slight blonde woman with her piercing green eyes again and nodded somewhat reluctantly. Everyone was weary of Audrey… especially Hermione.

If you could comprehend how seeing a Marilyn Monroe movie can affect a person, you might understand Audrey Rosier a fraction better. She was beautiful. She had that kind of beauty that you glimpse once at a bus stop or in the park and remember forever. She was rather very lovely.

She knew it, too.

How, after all, could she _not_ know? She was the essence of spring, a goddess of nature. Every time she appeared the day never ended and smiles never faded. She was a siren leading everyone to sudden happiness. Her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends to her perfectly smooth porcelain skin, a fact which she attributed to a ritual of lemon and honey tea and meditation but was, in reality, probably more closely related to good fortune in the genetic lottery. A Rosier trait.

None to the fact that she had been a Slytherin of moderate talent and average grades, she projected an air of perfection. She had delicate hands, thick black eyelashes, a small, elegant nose, and – though short – a willowy build. Her voice was soft and musical; so much so that she could make the most mundane piece of information sound positively thrilling... especially if her audience happened to be male.

She was a strict vegetarian, believed in something called "free love," and inevitably, exuded an manner of dreaminess that even Professor Trelawney would have killed for.

Then again, Hermione might have been over-exaggerating in her calculation of the woman, but she wouldn't say it aloud. She just stared at Audrey and Audrey stared back, as if she knew Hermione's inner musings and found subtle pleasure in it.

"Love?" Ron asked, poking her in the cheek with the spoon. "My mother asked you a question."

Hermione and Audrey simultaneously looked up at the Weasley matriarch but it was Hermione who responded with a small 'yes?'

"I was just wondering if you'll be helping Audrey and Fleur arrange the hen party for Ginny." Molly said stirring the eggs with a small spatula.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "Yes, of course."

Molly nodded, "Ron, dear, finish up with Teddy. Malfoy'll be here in a minute and he still needs a bath."

"Doubt we'll be able to bathe him in a minute, mum." Ron sniggered, but sobered up with a glare from both Ginny and Hermione. "I'll just go finish up then."

* * *

The sun was at its peak and now Hermione stood with a three-year old on her hip, paint in her hair from his fingers and a very irritable expression on her face.

"He's late."

"We're just early." Ginny said. "He'll be here if he knows what's good for him."

"Vegetables and water, regular exercise and no smoking." A familiar voice emerged from behind a tree and Hermione looked up in time to find him taking Teddy from her grasp. "Looking good, Granger... The paint really brings out the pallor of your complexion."

Hermione crossed her arms and turned away sharply, allowing Ginny to hand the rest of Teddy's things to the infuriating blonde man behind her.

"I'll drop him off at Andy's tomorrow at ten." Malfoy smiled at Ginny. "Thanks Weasley. Send my regards to Potty and the family, will you?"

Ginny didn't respond, she too just turned on her heel and strode towards Hermione, rolling her eyes as she heard Teddy's excited squeal and Malfoy's disapparition'pop'.


End file.
